


Jealousy isn't a Good Look on the Admiral

by milkyeggy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grand Admiral Levi, Jealousy, Levi looks really good in uniform, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyeggy/pseuds/milkyeggy
Summary: Levi hadn't told you about the Navy party being held in his honor. So... clearly, that left you with no choice but to dress up to the nines, infiltrate the party, and flirt with his crew in front of him.Scheming!Flirty!Reader x Levi
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 253





	Jealousy isn't a Good Look on the Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you're doing well. This one is longer, so I decided to post as its own story. I don't think I could find any Grand Admiral Levi works??? Unless I'm blind? Anyway, Levi is very hot in his uniform, and reader is very scheming and flirtatious in this (but of course, only has their heart set on their beloved local weeb).

The dull buzz of the electronics in Levi’s room was making you feel drowsy. Being here, in his room, made you feel safe and comfortable. You were stretched out across one of his beanbags, while he was sitting next to you on the floor.

He had his headphones on. Levi had put them on moments after you said that you were feeling tired. That is – of course, after you had to reassure him that it wasn’t because being here with him was boring. How could it ever be?

Levi could never be the reason for your boredom, but he _was_ the reason you were so tired.

You were exhausted from doing all of your homework into the wee hours of the morning today. There was a special event today. A special event Levi had _hidden_ from you. Tucked underneath your pillow was a crumpled invitation. Of course, had Levi just put it there, you might have been able to forgive him.

But no, he had to be rude about it, and crumple it into the bottom of your trashcan.

Had it not been for the eye-catching and bedazzled design, you wouldn’t have spared it a second glance. Upon smoothing the cardstock out, you could read that it was an invitation to some Navy thingy. It wasn’t addressed to anyone, so you had assumed it was meant for Levi’s plus-one. Which isn’t you. Well, it is now. You had written your name onto the “To:” line, and had every intention of attending. Besides, the more guilt-ridden side of you reasoned, there was clearly an attempt from Levi to give it to you considering it was inside your room.

Unbeknownst to the demon sitting next to you.

Yes – you were going to sneak into the party, so sue you. Your eyes flickered to the time on that was on the bottom of Levi’s screen. There was about 3 hours before the event started… shouldn’t Levi be getting ready? He did say that he was the Grand Admiral and everything. But you were going to sneak in, so you couldn’t raise suspicions by reminding him of the time.

You yawned – especially loudly. Levi’s eyes looked over to you briefly, a flash of concern, before it returned to his screen as he landed a 6-hit combo. “Eh… are you tired… or b-bored?” he murmured.

“Tired, yes,” you confirmed, reaching over to grip his arm and squeeze gently. You reveled in his shivers from your touch. “I told you. I spent too much time doing homework last night, and didn’t get much sleep.”

“Y-you should get some rest-!”

You smirked, your grip on his arm getting tighter, “Trying to get rid of me?”

Devious chuckles left your lips as Levi worked himself up to the point of becoming flustered in denying the accusation. So much so, that his character died. “You died, Levi. That was a good run, though. I’m going to go take a nap now, okay?”

He brought his hand to his mouth (something you noticed he did when he was overly flustered or nervous, very endearing) and nodded. “Okay. I-I’m busy tonight by the way… with anime! Yes, there’s this new series that came out. S-so don’t be surprised if you can’t find me! U-um because… because…”

“Okay, Levi. I’ll see you later, alright?” you smiled, reaching a hand into his hair to ruffle it. ‘Later’ might be sooner than Levi was expecting though. Were faces supposed to be able to go that red? Well, it was punishment, after all.

Levi suddenly beamed at you though, and your heart melted a little. Alright, maybe not the most effective punishment.

An hour and a half later, you were dressed to the nines. You examined yourself from different angles in the bathroom, and gave a small whistle in appreciation. You looked _great_. Your outfit was doing wonders for your legs.

Carefully, you exited the bathroom and made sure to be silent as you were sneaking out of the house. There were _explicit_ rules that you weren’t supposed to be going out without one of the brothers with you, but well…

Too bad, Lucifer?

You managed to get into the party without a hitch. The attendant at the front had taken your invitation with a smile, and ushered you in with directions on how to get to the common room. It made you happy, that not all demons were opposed to how human you were. Maybe Lord Diavolo knew what he was doing, after all.

It was a bit surprising that the party would be held on a navy ship. It had a large common room for the party to be hosted. While it couldn’t be called fancy, it was obviously built with high attention to quality and detail (and probably really expensive). You couldn’t help but wonder why a ship was chosen though-

“…Grand Admiral, please! You have to at least make an appearance!”

You jolted, and immediately ducked behind a pillar. Being so close to the entrance, you could hear the steady footsteps outside in the hallway. Quickly, you ducked your head out the entrance in time to see someone in a Navy uniform scampering after someone else in a uniform. But you could recognize that bluish purple hair anywhere.

Making sure no one would see you, you silently crept up the stairs. You could hear boisterous laughter, along with the sounds of glasses with liquid clinking.

“-this isn’t funny! This party is held in honor of the Grand Admiral, and his genius battle strategy! He needs to at least _say_ something.”

“Oh loosen up, laddie! The Grand Admiral doesn’t like crowds, ye know that!”

“…This is the pits.” Levi muttered, hand raking through some of his hair. Wow wow wow. Was Levi’s voice always so… sultry? And tempting? Your eyes followed his every moment.

Oh, right. Of course, a ship would allow Levi to escape from the crowds he hated so much. You tried your best to stay hidden from sight and peeped more carefully at the group. It looked to be about a group of fifteen Navy members, including… Levi. Right. Levi in a uniform was… uh. Damn. This wasn’t good for your heart. The uniform clung to him and clearly emphasized how fit his body was, similar to the way his outfit in his demon form did. He looked like the epitome of power, influence and status. While he was visibly bored, it was as if the ocean and the ship had given him a huge confidence boost. Even his slouching, which normally gave him the air of being a shut-in, instead gave him the look of someone too aloof to care (and definitely out of your league).

He looked good. Too good. You could feel yourself growing flustered, and aw shucks… is this how Levi feels on an everyday basis?!

“…Who’s there?” Immediately, you could hear the sounds of weapons being drawn.

You jolted on the spot. But quickly and skillfully, you adorned a pretty smile, and headed up the rest of the steps onto the main deck. You could _feel_ the tension sinking before you actually saw a majority of the crew lower, or outright withdraw, their weapons.

You felt yourself blush when you heard a majority of the crew whistle when you stepped fully onto the main deck. Although, the hand that rose to cover your mouth in false modesty was intentional (and perhaps a form of mockery towards Levi).

“Shucks, what a pretty little thing you are…”

“Did the attendants send you?”

“You’re missing a big, strong man at your side, lovely…”

Behind your hand, you smirked.

**=====**

**[Flirt with crew.]**

[Flirt with Levi.]

**=====**

You fed into their (stupid) imaginations, giggling nervously, and keeping your eyes averted to the ground. “Whoops,” you made your voice sound more ditzy and high-pitched, “I was just trying to get some punch, how did I end up here surrounded by such handsome and strong men?”

Finally, you let your hand fall back to your side as you completely ignored Levi and walked to the first crew-member who had initially complimented you. You grasped the crew-member's arm (take that, Levi) and peered up at him beneath your eyelashes. His breath hitched, and a blush rose in his cheeks.

“Soo… what do you do here? You _must_ be someone important, with how muscular your arms are.” you cooed. He had nothing on Levi’s arms though. You would know, you had them in your hand just earlier in his room.

“Bleh, he’s just a nobody. _I,_ on the other hand-“

“Excuse you, but _I’m_ the one with the highest ranking here after the Grand Admiral-“

“You’re all just young blood, they need a _real_ man to show them a good time-“

“ _Enough_. Get your hand off him, or-”

You felt another jolt go through you at the harsh command. Levi’s voice was like an electricity shock. The arm that you were grasping immediately fell from your hold, the crewman in question taking immediate steps away from you. Finally, you turned, and took in Levi in all of his glory. He hadn’t quite slipped into his demon form, but you could see the blurring of his branch-like horns trying to form into reality. Good, because the uniform _had_ to stay-

“ _Human_ ,” he spat, and you really should be more scared, but… this show of power was just making you feel really hot inside. “What are you doing on _my_ ship?”

You smiled innocently, “I told you, good sir. I got lost looking for punch. I apologize for that, I will be taking my leave now-“

“-You aren’t going anywhere.”

For the first time in front of the crew, your smile turned more sinister. “Oh...? But I really want punch. I’m getting really thirsty…” you said, and before anyone could react, you grabbed the arm of the nearest crewman (much to their chagrin), “Your Grand Admiral won’t let me leave. Could you please grab me some punch?”

They spluttered into the beginnings of protest. You frowned endearingly before pouting. “Ne, please? I’m really,” you drawled out, a finger drawing a line up his chest, “really”, your finger was now underneath his chin as you leveled him with your gaze, “…thirsty.”

There was only heat in your eyes now, in your frown-

“…Everyone out, _now._ ”

You nearly had whiplash from how fast the man in front of you ran off, along with the rest of the crewmen. In record time, they had all departed down the staircase leading to the lower deck. You heard a splash. Had one jumped overboard-?

“- _You_.”

You ignored Levi, and instead started walking towards where you had heard the splash. “Hey, you think someone actually jumped overboard?” you asked instead, your voice deepening to its normal tone.

Your eyes widened when you felt a rough hand grab your chin, yanking your head up to look him in the eye. Being this close, you could see so clearly the envy and jealously that was _burning_ in Leviathan’s eyes. His eyes nearly glowed with the intensity of his feelings.

“ _Human,_ ” he muttered, and you couldn’t help but shiver at how powerful he sounded right at this moment, “I’ll ask you one more time. What. Are. You. Doing. On. My. Ship.”

Was Levi really the one under a pact? You wanted to obey him. Would obey him all hours of every day if he spoke to you in this voice-

The grip on your chin tightened to the point of it nearly being painful.

“A-ah. I wanted to get revenge.”

His eyes narrowed.

“You were going to ask me to be your plus-one!” you explained further, blushing under his darkened gaze. “But you didn’t! So… so…”

“That’s right.”

Your eyes widened, and you were about to speak, but instead, Levi crashed his lips against yours. The kiss was nearly jarring, and Levi for all how powerful and alarmingly hot he was right now, was clearly still inexperienced. The kiss had heat, and eagerness though, and you returned it eagerly.

Before you could get really into it, however, Levi broke it off. “…You’re _right_. I was going to ask you. But I _didn’t_ for obvious reasons.”

“The reasons that are…?”

He narrowed his eyes, “You _know_ the reasons, you _fake friend._ Even if I had invited you, you would have been too busy throwing yourself against anything that moved, like you _just did_!”

You frowned, “Levi.”

“I-I guess I can’t blame you…completely! It being me, and all! But you’re _my_ plus-one, which means you’re _mine_ for tonight, and… and…”

“Levi.”

“It’s just so unfair! Your attention is _always_ on someone else! This party is held in _my_ honor, you know? Everyone… everyone here is celebrating _me_! And giving me attention. But you’re the only one I want attention from. It… it’s just…” he turned his face away from you here, “…why am I never good enough for you?”

“Levi, look at me, please.” you said, cupping his cheek and trying to turn his face back towards you. You could feel him melt a little under your touch, and reluctantly following your lead.

“Listen carefully, okay? My attention, this entire day, and probably most days, has, and is on you.” you stated factually. When he looked like he was about to protest, you cut in. “The early hours of this morning? Spent doing homework so I could make it to this party of yours. Breakfast? By your side. Afternoon? Watching you game. Evening? I’m here with you now. Giving you,” you hooked your arms around his neck, and watched as his face grew more red. “…my attention. All of it.” you said earnestly.

And oh wow – that was all it took for his horns to blink into existence?

“You… you’re mine…” he whispered, eyes downcast, “…s-say it, and I’ll believe you.”

You smiled up at him, “I’m yours, my darling Leviachan. Now please kiss me and introduce me to your crew?” you asked sweetly, even as a small growl passed his lips.

Well, you were a human after all, not an angel.

“I’ll do _one_ of those things, and only one.” he muttered, before he captured your lips in another smoldering kiss.

Yeah, you were fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to let me know if you want a spin-off as a second chapter where reader chooses to flirt with Levi instead? Crew would watch, and Levi is flustered! Or dominant... let me know!


End file.
